Original
by Mah Clarinha
Summary: Lily acha que encontrou um par perfeito pro baile só que não enxerga o detalhe dele ser igual ao tão odiado Potter.Marlene passa por uma crise existencial que envolve seu par para o baile, Sirius Black e cores de camisas.Será que dará certo?[COMPLETA]
1. Aquele do fora espetacular no Potter

**Original**

**Resumo:** Baile em Hogwarts. Lily acha que encontrou um par perfeito só que não enxerga o detalhe dele ser igual ao tão odiado Potter. Marlene passa por uma crise existencial que envolve seu par para o baile, Sirius Black e cores de camisas. Será que isso dará certo?

**Disclaimer: **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Remo Lupin, Emelina Vance e outros personagens não me pertencem, são da J.K. Rowling.

**Sobre a fic: **A idéia veio a partir de umas das inúmeras viagens entre eu e minhas primas... Imaginamos uma situação e eu precisei totalmente escrevê-la, logo alguns detalhes dessa história são créditos dessas duas loucas que me acompanham nas viagens sobre os marotos!

E o tema provavelmente não é estranho para muitos, já que, mais uma vez, eu me inspirei em um episódio de Friends (o que eu posso fazer se friends é a série mais perfeita ever e os marotos são os personagens mais perfeitos ever?) :D

A fic será narrada ora do ponto de vista do James, ora do ponto de vista da Marlene, melhor amiga da Lily. Eu achei mais legal deixar os pensamentos da Lily de fora disso. x)

Último detalhe. Inicialmente, a fic era para ter um capítulo, mas ela acabou ficando muito grande para um só e eu dividi em cinco capítulos(pequenos!). Logo, postarei sem demora: )

Agradecimentos à Flavinha Greeneye, minha querida beta! :)

* * *

_**Capítulo 1- Aquele do fora espetacular no Potter**_

Eu juro que poderia beijar todos os alunos dessa escola, quer dizer, menos o Seboso, claro. E o Diggory também... Ah! Melhor: eu poderia beijar todas **as** alun**a**s da escola...

Nas férias de natal é normal que, no máximo, um terço dos alunos passem o feriado na escola. Esse ano, porém, mais da metade resolveu ficar aqui. O motivo? Não tenho idéia. O que realmente importa é que por conta disso, e para animar a estadia dessa grande porcentagem, o professor Dumbledore resolveu dar um baile de natal.

Baile de natal é igual a mais uma chance para tentar sair com Lily Evans.

E é por isso que eu estou tão grato aos alunos dessa linda escola por resolverem ter ficado aqui esse ano.

Aluado e Almofadinhas, que dizem serem meus amigos, riram de mim quando lhes contei meu raciocínio. Ta, tudo bem que por eu já ter levado uns trezentos foras da Evans a chance dela me dar mais um é óbvia, mas sempre dizem que a esperança é a última que morre.

E as minhas esperanças estão vivinhas dessa vez. Ela vai comigo, querendo ou não.

' – A Evans é uma gatinha- ouvi Gideão Prewett dizer do meu lado, estávamos entrando no salão para tomar café da manhã, depois do matinal treino de quadribol- Acho que vou convidá-la para esse baile de natal... O que acham, caras!

Se você fizer isso eu, como capitão do time, expulso você da equipe. E te mato também. Como ousa cogitar a hipótese de sair com a **minha** ruivinha!

' –Ih! Se eu fosse você desistia. Cara, a Evans não é moleza não, e te digo isso por experiência própria.- falei dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas (sendo um pouco mais bruto do que deveria, claro)

'- Ah, Potter! O problema dela é você, tenho certeza que aceitaria um convite meu.- respondeu o sem vergonha massageando os ombros.

Só se ela gostar de cadáveres, porque antes de chamá-la para sair você já será um.

'- Não sei não, Prewett. Mas eu ouvi dizer que a Hillary da Corvinal tá gamadona em você, com ela você teria um convite garantido. E ela também é gatinha...

Pronto, convenci o panaca do Prewett. Menos um. Viram? Lily Evans terá que aceitar um convite meu.

E falando na ruivinha, olha o meu par para o baile vindo aí. Prewett, graças a Merlin, passou direto por ela, apenas cumprimentando-a com um sorriso (idiota!)

'- Lils!- parei na frente dela passando as mãos pelo cabelo.- Como está, ruivinha?

'- Bem, obrigada-respondeu sem olhar na minha cara-E é Evans, Potter.- completou com uma voz de tédio tentando continuar seu caminho. Mas eu a segurei, óbvio.

'- Ei, espera aí - trouxe-a de volta, ela cruzou os braços me encarando - Eu também vou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

'- O que você quer, Potter? - Lily bufou

'- Eu estava pensando... Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? - dei o meu melhor sorriso, que só uso com ela.

Lily revirou aqueles lindos olhos verdes eu pude ouvi-la resmungar algo como 'tava demorando'.

'-Não.

'-Porque...

'-Porque para você a resposta é sempre não. – abri a boca para protestar, mas ela me interrompeu - E porque eu já vou com outra pessoa.

O QUE? COMO? QUANDO? ONDE? Eu observei cada passo dela essa semana, consegui afastar todos os carinhas, como Prewett, que tentavam chegar perto. Como eu não percebi que alguém conseguiu a chamar antes que eu!

Para não deixá-la perceber meu choque ao receber essa notícia, me recompus e continuei sorrindo.

'- E eu posso saber quem é?

'- Isso não é do seu interesse, Potter.- ela se aproximou do meu rosto sorrindo - Mas eu te garanto que ele é bem melhor que você – disse acariciando meu rosto com o dedo. Me arrepiei todo.

Lily deu uma risada sarcástica e se afastou de mim. Acho melhor esse infeliz que vai com ela começar a rezar para não esbarrar em mim. Assim que eu descobri quem é o palhaço eu mato!

* * *

É incrível que, mesmo sendo amiga de Lily Evans durante quase sete anos, ela ainda me surpreenda, pelo menos quando o assunto é James Potter. Normalmente, quando presenciamos uma 'conversa' entre os dois nos deparamos com a Lily saindo completamente vermelha (de raiva) e bufando. São raros os casos que ela se afasta de James sorrindo, como agora.

'- Lils? - disse quando a louca sentou do meu lado na mesa, ainda sorrindo - Você está bem?

'-Melhor impossível, Lene. Mas por que a pergunta? - agora ela passava geléia nas torradas sorrindo mais do que antes. Será que finalmente admitiu que ama o Potter e os dois estão as mil maravilhas? Espero, porque ninguém mais agüenta esses dois orgulhosos brigando.

'- Oras, porque você acabou de falar com o Potter e não saiu irritada. Pior, saiu sorrindo, e ainda está sorrindo...Lily! - protestei contra o sorriso que já estava transformado em risada (lê-se gargalhada) da minha amiga.

'- Nossa, Lene... que drama...

'- Porque está rindo, Lils?

'- Acabei de dar um fora espetacular no Potter - seus olhos brilhavam malignos.- o melhor de todos.

Levando em conta que Lily já deu uns trezentos foras em James, eu me surpreendo que ainda tenha um mais espetacular do que jogá-lo no lago da lula gigante ou estourar o pomo que ele 'brincava'.

'- O que... O que você fez com ele? - perguntei receosa. Bem, nunca se sabe o que Lily pode fazer com James. Digamos que eles têm um relacionamento meio louco.

'- Disse que já tenho um par para o baile. E que é muito melhor do que ele. - respondeu pomposa.

Respirei aliviada. Esse foi o espetacular fora?

'-Ah, Lils! Isso era o que você dizia a toda hora na época que namorava Amus Digorry...

'- Dessa vez é diferente, até porque Amus nem era melhor mesmo...

Epa, eu ouvi Lily Evans falando que prefere James Potter à Amus Digorry?

'- O que você disse, Lils?

Ela corou fortemente e ficou toda desconcertada.

'- Na-nada... Digo, dessa vez o meu par é **muito** melhor que o Potter. O que não é difícil, qualquer um é melhor que ele...

'- E quem é esse par tão maravilhoso?

'- Aaron Samuels, Lufa-Lufa.

Fiz um esforço sobrenatural na minha mente tentando identificar se eu conheço algum Aaron Samuels. Sem sucesso algum, claro.

'-Quem é Aaron Sam...

'- Sexto ano, monitor da Lufa Lufa. Moreno, alto e lindo.

Não ajudou muito. Lendo minha expressão confusa, Lily completou:

'- Disfarce, é aquele ali. Sentado na mesa da Lufa Lufa.

Tentando ser discreta eu me virei e vi o dito cujo sorrindo na nossa direção.

Meu queixo caiu. Ele era alto, moreno, cabelos bagunçados e usava óculos. Ele era James Potter. Merlin, Potter tinha um irmão gêmeo e eu não sabia.

Ele sorriu para Lily e mexeu no cabelo, exatamente como Potter. Me virei incrédula para minha amiga que sorria como uma boba para o clone de James.

'- Er... Lils? Ele não te lembra ninguém, não? - olhei para o fundo da mesa onde os marotos estavam sentados. Lily acompanhou meu olhar e assim que James a viu sorriu e mexeu no cabelo, exatamente como Aaron.

'- Não, porque?

NÃO? Só um cego não veria a semelhança.

'- Ahn... Tem certeza?

'- Tenho, ele não me lembra ninguém. - respondeu impaciente - E quanto a você, Lene? Vai com quem ao baile?

Ihh... ela tinha que perguntar e me fazer lembrar da minha desgraça?

'- Carter...- respondi tediosa.

Lily fez uma careta.

'- O que vocês dois tem afinal? Estão namorando?

'- Não, só saindo mesmo...

'-Eca, Lene. Ele é um sonserino!

Um sonserino chato e irritante.

Mas não posso fazer nada. Na verdade posso, terminar com ele. E é o que eu quero, mas não sei porque não consigo.

'- Você quer terminar com ele. - isso não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação. Céus, a Lily me assusta às vezes.

Dei de ombros.

'- Mas não sabe porque não consegue.- Credo Lily, sai da minha cabeça! - mas eu sei.- completou com um sorriso de vitória.

Levantei uma sobrancelha esperando-a continuar.

'- Porque esse seu namorico com Carter está deixando o Black louco de ciúmes e você adora isso!

CALÚNIA! ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! Eu, Marlene McKinnon, me importando com o que aquele cachorro do Black faz? A Lily não está bem hoje, coitada. Fica inventando coisas.

Mas será que o Black está mesmo sentindo ciúmes?

'- Claro que não, Lily. O Carter é fofo e eu gosto de ficar com ele.

Pela segunda vez no dia vi minha amiga gargalhar na minha frente.

'- Conta outra, Lene. Mas você quem sabe... Fica lá no baile com o seu sapinho verdinho que eu vou aproveitar com o meu príncipe lindo.

Disse isso e saiu da mesa, me deixando furiosa. Primeiro que o príncipe dela nem é original, e sim uma sósia. E segundo, verde é minha cor predileta, tá!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Aqui está uma fic muito viagem mesmo, mas espero que vocês gostem. Como ela já está completa, pretendo postar o próximo capítulo logo. Isso se tiver reviews, né! hehehe

bjiinhos pra todos


	2. Aquele de preparação para o baile

_** Capítulo 2- Aquele de preparação para o baile**_

'-Alguma notícia, Almofadinhas?- perguntei ansioso assim que Sirius entrou no dormitório.

'-Sim, ela vai com aquele idiota!- respondeu jogando-se na cama.

Que era um idiota eu já sabia, agora quero saber o nome desse idiota.

'-Que idiota?

'-Carter.

'-CARTER? Mas ele é um sonserino!

'-Eu sei! Como ela ousa continuar a fazer isso comigo?

Epa. Continuar a fazer o que? E o que a **minha** Lily tem com o Sirius?

'-Ela quem?- perguntei desconfiado.

'-McKinnon! Mas quem?

Às vezes eu me pergunto porque o Sirius não se transforma em uma anta ao invés de cachorro. Sério, tem horas que ele consegue ser mais obtuso que o Rabicho!

Dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

'-Eu estava falando da Evans!

'-Pra variar.- ouvi Remo dizer enquanto entrava no quarto.- o que aconteceu dessa vez?

'-Ah Pontas! Da Evans eu não sei nada, mas que aquela amiguinha dela vai ter que se explicar comigo vai...

Ignorando os resmungos do Almofadinhas me virei para Aluado.

'-Pelo menos você, sabe quem é o idiota que vai levar a Lily ao baile?

'-Aaron Samuels, eu acho.

'-Quem?- perguntamos eu e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

'-Monitor da Lufa Lufa.

Arg! Óbvio que seria um monitor! Aluado traidor, eu pensei que ele tomaria conta da Evans em momentos que eu não estaria por perto, como uma reunião de monitores, por exemplo.

Vendo minha cara emburrada, Remo levantou as mãos.

'-A culpa não foi minha, Pontas! Queria que eu pulasse em cima do cara quando ele tivesse pedindo a Lily pra sair?

Não respondi e continuei emburrado. Estávamos nos arrumando para o baile, Remo nos sufocava de perguntas pedindo dicas de como dizer a Emelina que não quer ser só amigo dela.

'-Assim que você a ver, não diga nada, apenas agarre-a e beijei-a.- Só se isso funciona com o Sirius, porque eu já tentei com a Lily e sabe, um tapa no rosto não costuma ser considerado um bom resultado.

'-Remo- comecei- não ouça o Almofadinhas...

'-Ele vai ouvir quem? Você? Ah, sim. Aluado, se espelhe nas investida do Pontas na Evans, é a melhor opção.- rebateu irônico, eu revirei os olhos.

'-Não ouça ninguém! Olha... Tenho certeza que você vai saber o que fazer. Porque para falar a verdade- hum, vai ser duro admitir isso- você, de nós três- não dá pra incluir o Rabicho,né- é o que melhor consegue, digamos, se comportar com as garotas...Você é bem mais romântico que o Almofadinhas...

'-E que o Pontas.

'- Eu já entreguei um buquê de lírios para a Lily, não tem como ser mais romântico que isso.

'-Mas não esqueça de dois detalhes. Um: a idéia foi do Remo. Dois: funcionou direitinho o seu lado romântico heim! Tanto que você e a Lily já estão para casar...

'-Funcionaria com qualquer uma... Ela é quem tem problemas...

'-Ou você que é incap...

'-Ok, garotos. Valeu pela força.- interrompeu Remo enquanto ajeitava sua gravata.

Virei-me resmungando para o espelho. Cara, modéstia à parte, eu estava lindo. Não sei o que Lily não viu em mim. Duvido que esse monitorzinho de meia tigela seja melhor que eu.

'-E esse tal de Samuels, é melhor do que eu?- perguntei estufando o peito

Sirius começou a rir da minha preocupação e Remo me olhou da cabeça aos pés, soltou um riso frouxo.

'-Digamos que ele ... bem... é igual a você.- respondeu com um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios.

Dane-se se ele é igual a mim. Eu sou **o** original. E tenho certeza que Lily ama o que é original.

* * *

'-Vamos, Lene! Já está mais do que na hora de descermos!- reclamou uma Lily muito impaciente à porta, eu só estava finalizando a minha maquiagem, oras!

'-Se estava com tanta pressa porque não desceu com a Emelina?

'-Porque ela desceu cedo demais. O Remo queria falar alguma coisa com ela... - ela olhou no relógio- Lene! Estamos atrasadas! ANDA!

Calma, calma! Só um brilho labial...

'-E o que tem demais em se atrasar? O seu incrível par não vai te esperar, é?- Lily revirou os olhos, enquanto saía pela porta- Ei, me espera! Estou bonita?

'-Está maravilhosa, Lene. O Black vai amar!- disse piscando para mim. Afe- E eu?

'- Linda também... o Potter vai se amarrar- ahá! Na mesma moeda, amiga.- ou deveria dizer **os** Poter**s?**

'- Como?- Lily fez uma cara desentendida. Merlin! Será que ela é tão cega assim e não vê semelhança alguma?

'-Nada, esquece Lils.

Descemos até ao hall do salão principal onde nossos pares nos esperavam. Passei um rápido olhar pelo salão e não encontrei Carter. Sinceramente? Espero que ele tenha desistido de mim por conta do meu atraso.

Vi Emelina sorrir e acenar para gente, suas mãos entrelaçadas com as de Remo. Eu bem desconfiava que era isso que o Remo queria com ela.

Enfim, meus olhos param sobre a figura nada discreta de Sirius Black. Digo 'nada discreto' porque é bem fácil encontrar um amontoado de garotinhas histéricas. E é assim que Sirius vai para um baile, sem par e livre para todas. Bem romântico.

Mas devo admitir que ele está bem, digamos, sexy. O que eu posso fazer se minha cor predileta é verde claro, e Black resolve vir para o baile com uma camisa social verde claro e, ainda por cima, com os primeiros botões abertos. Já mencionei o quanto a prática de quadribol contribuiu para a formação daquele tórax? Ele e James são bem avantajados nesse quesito, diga-se de passagem.

E ambos adoram se exibir com isso. Sim, James também está com a camisa semi-aberta. E parece que minha amiguinha aqui já notou isso, pois seus olhinhos verdes estão fixados sobre o moreno de óculos (Potter, claro. O **outro** está se aproximando agora)

'-Er... Lily?- disse o clone Potter atrás da gente.

Lily despregou seus olhos do Potter original e voltou-se para Aaron sorrindo.

'-Aaron! – disse praticamente se jogando nos braços dele- Essa é minha amiga, Marlene.

Cumprimentei-o com um sorriso e logo Lily desaparecera com ele no meio das pessoas. Não precisei fazer muito esforço para continuar a procura do meu par, já que este também apareceu na minha frente nada discreto.

Mas ao contrário de Black, Carter chamava a atenção não pela popularidade e sim pela camisa que vestia.

O que leva a um ser humano sair em público com uma camisa **amarelo-ovo**? Ele só pode ter algum distúrbio mental!

Arg! Eu **odeio** a cor amarela! MERLIN! Amarelo não! Não! Não!

E porque diabos justo o Black está de verde? Era para o **meu** par ser um sapinho verdinho (não que o Black seja um sapo, aliás, vestido desse jeito é a última coisa que ele é) e não com um pintinho amarelo!

'-E aí, gatinha?- cumprimentou Carter me beijando.- Vamos?

Sorri (porque ainda estava ligeiramente chocada para falar alguma coisa) enquanto ele enlaçava minha mão.

Sim, vamos lá, _pintinho_!

* * *

**Nota da Autora diretamente da bela e maravilhosa Santa Catarina:**

Oiee gente!

Primeiramente, **Feliz Natal**(atrasado) para todo mundo! hehehe...Sabem... Eu descobri que o Natal é um época muito divertida do ano, milhares de cervos ficam de enfeites por aí... eu tenho que andar na rua me segurando para não roubar cada um deles...ahahaha... mas eu me contendo com o **meu** Pontas de pelúcia )

Ok... Aqui está o capítulo 2, e **créditos do _pintinho_ à minha prima Luh**... hahaha.. é por isso que ficou tão bom, não fui eu quem tive a idéia! u.u

Como aqui a net é mais restrita, o próximo capítulo só poderá vir quando eu voltar de viagem(dia 3 de janeiro), mas nem é tãão longe assim, né! hehehe

E eu estou absurdamente feliz com os reviews! Gente... Ótimo presente de natal esse! Obrigadaa, obrigada! Huhuhu

Agradecimentos especiais aos logados(que já têm suas respostas decentes no e-mail) **Flavinha Greeneye****Mari-Buffy****aNGeLa.xD****.Miss.H.Granger.****GaBi PoTTeR****Bebely Black**

E também à

**Camilla Gurjao** - que bom que vc achou engraçada! E eu tb adoro S/M, mto fofys mesmo! Hehehe obrigada pela review, espero que continue lendo :) bjoks!

**LuH** - tb não vou te responder decentemente aqui :p não custa nada logar, é tão mais prático, mané! Saudades docê! Bjooos

**Bruna Weasley** - Fico tão feliz em saber que vc gostou da fic e ainda adicionou as favoritas... u.u mto obrigada,viu! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Ahaha.. te amo fofona:) bjoos

**LeNaHhH** - Hahaha.. fico tão feliz que vc tenha gostado da idéia da fic! Minhas viagens com as minhas primas até que serviram para alguma coisa então.. : bem, a reação do James quando ver o par da Lily vc só poderá ver nos próximos caps, mas lhe adianto que não será mto diferente da visão da Lily... pessoas ceguinhaas.. u.u hehehe... obrigada pela reviews e espero que continue lendo e gostando:) bjoos

**Thamie x)** - nossas viagens até que servem para alguma coisa né! Tá, eu sei que vc nunca vai ler essa resposta a não ser que eu a obrigue.. mas mesmo assim eu to morrendo de saudades suas fofa! Bjooos

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e comentem, ok:)

**Bem... **

**Feliz 2006 pra todo mundo! Até ano que vem:)**

**Bjooooos**


	3. Aquele do baile

**_Capítulo 3- Aquele do baile_**

O baile já deve ter começado a pelo menos uma hora e nada de ver o par melhor/igual a eu da Lily.

Ainda acho difícil ele ser igual a mim(segundo Aluado), pois eu sou único, além de original. Mas antes ele ser igual do que melhor(segundo Lily), porque esse sim eu acho impossível. Quem poderia ser melhor do que eu?

Se for igual pelo menos eu sei que a Lils tem bom gosto. E que eu, afinal, tenho alguma chance com ela.

Mas se a ruivinha não aparecer com esse parzinho de meia tigela(não que eu queria ver os dois juntos), vai ficar impossível eu dar minha opinião a respeito. Até porque eu tenho o costume de ver se aprovo os caras que saem com a Lily (só para constatar: até agora nenhum foi aprovado, e garanto que nenhum será, a não ser que ele se chame James Potter).

Ah! Ali está McKinnon, vou perguntar para ela o paradeiro da minha ruivinha.

'-Hey, McKinnon! Viu a Lily por aí?

Sinceramente, Lily tem amigas tão problemáticas quanto ela. Marlene me olhou de baixo a cima com uma cara de quem tinha comido algum ruim.

'-Oh, Potter! Como você é inteligente e bonito usando uma blusa azul, que não é **amarela-ovo**.

Será que ela bebeu? Eba! Quem foi que trouxe as bebidas clandestinamente? Eu também quero!

'-Hum... Desculpe Marlene, mas acho que o Sirius não ia gostar muito de ouvir você falando que eu sou inteligente e bonito, apesar disso ser a mais pura verdade.

'- Mas ele também é muito inteligente e - ela hesitou e corou levemente -bonito-nota mental: contar isso ao Almofadinhas - Ele está usando **verde**, que não é **amarelo-ovo**.

Se eu fosse um analista(porque eu acho que é isso que essa maluca está precisando no momento) eu diria que McKinnon sofreu muito na infância por falta de lápis colorido em casa, ela provavelmente só tinha o da cor amarelo-ovo.

O que mais explicaria a repulsa por essa cor?

Ah, sim... A blusa que Carter usava. Sério, tive que segurar meu riso quando vi aquela figura parar do nosso lado, segurar Marlene pela cintura e me encarar com raiva. Eu juro que eu podia revidar o olhar raivoso, afinal ele é um sonserino nojento, mas quem leva a sério uma pessoa que vem ao baile de amarelo-ovo?

Olhei para Marlene como se dissesse: meus pêsames. Sirius chegou nesse momento e parou inquieto do nosso lado. A situação estava estranha, para não dizer cômica.

Marlene quase chorava. Carter e Sirius quase espancavam um ao outro (tenho certeza que Sirius desistiria de bater no sonserino devido à cor de sua camisa, mas o fato deste estar com as mãos na cintura de Marlene inibia qualquer desculpa de não batê-lo).

E eu, bem, eu já não prestava mais atenção no triângulo amoroso do meu lado. Finalmente detectei o inimigo.

Ali estava o infeliz, conversando com a minha Lils, perto demais para o meu gosto. A ruivinha sorria para ele, mas não aquele sorriso Lily Evans que me faz ficar de quatro por ela, sorria estilo... hum... Dorcas Meadowes (a 'garota plástico' da escola), ou seja, sorria falsamente.

Aproximei-me mais do 'casal' (erg!) para ver melhor o imbecil.

Quase tropecei quando pude identificar sua fisionomia.

MERLIN! Não pode ser! Como? Meu diz, como?

Como Lily Evans pode achar _aquilo_ melhor que eu? Ele é totalmente ridículo! Olha aquele cabelo! E aquele sorriso idiota! Credo, merlin! Ajude a pobre Lils a poder enxergar um pouquinho melhor, é tudo que te peço (faça ela **me** enxergar,sim?)

Ele a puxou pela mão para outro lugar e eu os perdi de vista. Droga. Vou atrás deles, não posso mais deixar a Lily com aquele monstro.

Dei um passo para frente e o ambiente inundou de um cheiro meio enjoativo. Uma mão segurou meu braço e me virou. Logo essa mesma mão me envolvia pelo pescoço e uma outra deslizava pelo meu tórax.

'-Oi, Jimmy! Tudo bem com você?- o ambiente não só inundou com cheiro(que agora identifiquei como um perfume feminino) como também com voz fina e estridente de Dorcas Meadowes, a garota plástico.

'-Er.. Oi Dorcas...- tentei tirar seus braços, mas a garota insistiu em ficar com eles sobre mim. Droga, a essa hora a Lily já devia estar longe.

'-O que você acha de continuarmos aquele nosso papo da semana passada?- perguntou chegando bem perto do meu rosto.

Merlin, a carne é fraca.

Meio que automático olhei em volta a procura de uma cabeça ruiva. Não a encontrando por perto, voltei-me para Dorcas sorrindo.

* * *

Vi Potter se afastar deixando eu a sós com Carter e Black. Que situação constrangedora.

Ei, o que estou dizendo? É óbvio que isso não é nem um pouco constrangedor. Desde de quando nós três temos algum tipo de relação? Eu tenho o total direito de ficar abraçada com qualquer um(mesmo que esse seja um sonserino) na frente do Black sem me constranger.

Sirius suavizou a expressão, que até agora estava contorcida numa careta de pura raiva, e abriu um sorriso cínico.

'-Bonita camisa, Carter.

Arg. Isso era a **única** coisa que ele não podia gozar do **meu** par.

Carter abriu um sorriso tão cínico quanto o de Black.

'-Bonito par para o baile, Black.- olhei para o lado e constatei que Sirius estava sozinho, Carter provavelmente estava mencionando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão de Black. Hihihi, essa foi boa.

Antes que Sirius revidasse(o que já estava para acontecer) eu tentei me fazer presente.

Oras, eu poderia simplesmente puxar Carter para longe dali. Seria tão simples. Mas, infelizmente, as coisas não funcionam com simplicidade na minha cabeça quando Black está presente.

Ao invés de me afastar com Carter eu optei por afastar Sirius de mim e do Carter. Como? Minhas duas mãos voaram em direção ao tórax de Black; eu tinha a intenção de empurrá-lo, lógico.

Já devo ter mencionado o quanto o tórax daquele garoto é bem, vocês sabem... Então, se só olhando era daquele jeito, imagina tocando? Pois é, minhas mãos não só esqueceram de empurrá-lo, como preferiram estacionarem naquele local.

Merlin eu pude sentir meu rosto esquentar quando Black baixou os olhos para me encarar.

_Mandei o comando para minhas mãos o empurrarem._

Black abriu um sorriso.

_Coloquei mais força nas minhas mãos._

Senti Black me envolver pela cintura, assim como Carter fazia a pouco.

_EMPURRA LOGO!_

'-Saí da frente, Black.- ufa, por um momento pensei que minhas mãos tinham me abandonado.

Carter me seguiu e fomos para o jardim, estava quente lá dentro, não!

O que eu não sabia era que o jardim, em dias de baile, não costuma exercer função de um jardim, que seria, no meu caso, refrescar. Você tinha que andar com cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum casal, pois esses pareciam se multiplicar à medida que adentrava no local.

Carter sorriu me puxando para perto, péssimo sinal.

'-Er.. Carter. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Já volto, sim?- sorri sem graça e me afastei.

Corri direto para a mesa de ponche. O jardim não ajudou muito a refrescar, sabe.

'-Lene! Adivinha só!- Emelina veio pulando de alegria, já imaginava o que era.- Remo se declarou para mim.

Aleluia!

'-Oh, que maravilha, Mel! Eu vi vocês juntos no começo do baile!

'- Ele é tão lindo, Lene. Você precisava ver, estava todo nervoso. Mas acabou me pedindo em namoro.- ela sorria toda boba, minha amiga não é uma fofa quando está apaixonada? Acho que todo mundo é, talvez só a Lily que não, ela se irrita um pouco quando a gente menciona o fato dela estar apaixonada pelo Potter.- Agora só falta a Lily admitir que gosta do Potter, porque você e o Sirius também já se acertaram, né!

COMO ASSIM?

'-E-eu e o Sirius?

'-Ué, eu vi vocês agora a pouco e pareciam tão...

'-Não termine essa frase, Emelina.

'- Íntimos.

ECA!

'-Você viu errado, eu estou com o Carter.

(O Pintinho)

'-Você ainda está insistindo nesse sonserino? Ora, Marlene...

'-Meninas!- Lily nos interrompeu se aproximando sozinha, e com uma voz meio desesperada.- Me salvem.- encheu um copo de ponche.

'-Lils, aí tem...-começou Emelina

Lily se engasgou com a bebida que havia colocado na boca.

'-Álcool.- completei, pronta para ouvir um daqueles sermões de Lily Evans sobre 'que absurdo colocarem álcool no ponche clandestinamente.'

Mas ao invés disso, Lily simplesmente encarou o copo cheio do ponche alcoólico e virou tudo de uma vez na boca.

Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga monitora?

'-Er... Lils? Você está bem?- perguntei seriamente preocupada.

'-Ele é um chato.

'-Ele quem?- quis saber Emelina, e eu também.

'-Aaron. Ele é um chato. Eu não agüento mais conversar com ele. Ele só fala sobre **ele**!

'-Viu? Eu disse que você estaria se divertindo muito mais se viesse com o Potter.- comentei.

Lily fechou a cara e me encarou com um olhar magoado.

'-Você está enganada, Lene. Potter está se divertindo **muito** com Dorcas.- disse com amargura.

Seria isso ciúmes? Com certeza.

Lily virou mais um copo de ponche. Hum, isso não é nada bom.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oiee gente!

Acabei de chegar e já estou saindo de viagem de novo(ai ai... féériaas)!

Por isso to postando rapidinho aqui o terceiro capítulo(ignorem o título sem graça, por favor)! Espero que tenham gostado, agora só faltam mais dois... hehehe... Esse baile vai ser longo!

O próximo cap deve vir no final dessa semana ou na semana que vem (depende deu encontrar um cyber pra postar)

**Obrigada à ****Flavinha Greeneye, ****Mari-Buffy**** e ****ArthurCadarn**

**E também à**

**Camilla Gurjao-** hehehe... que bom que vc me acha uma onda (!) adorei sua review, mto obrigada:) nem demorei pra atualizar esse né? Espero que tenha gostado! Bjoos

Amei todas reviews:)

Continuem comentando:)

Beijoos


	4. Aquele que Sirius vira o pintinho

_**Capítulo 4- Aquele que Sirius vira o pintinho**_

Foi difícil me livrar da Dorcas, mas consegui. Já tinha perdido completamente as esperanças de encontrar Lily, deveria estar no jardim e eu prefiro nem imaginar o que ela e seu 'lindo' par faziam.

Andei um pouco pelo salão e sorri ao constatar que Merlin ouviu meus pedidos. Lily não estava com o Samuels, muito menos no jardim. Lá estava ela, linda como sempre, parada na mesa de ponche conversando com as amigas. Aproximei-me, claro.

'-Aproveitando o baile, meninas?- perguntei

Emelina abriu um enorme sorriso confirmando (aê Aluado!), Marlene resmungou alguma coisa e Lily virou-se zangada para mim.

'-Eu imagino que você tenha aproveitado bastante, não Potter?- ela cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos- Onde está sua queridinha Dorcas?- perguntou cheia de ironia na voz.

Droga! Não era para ela ter me visto com a 'garota plástico'!

'-Eu...- tentativa de me explicar.

Lily, sem me dar atenção, encheu um copo de ponche (ei, tem álcool aí, o que ela está fazendo? Lily Evans bebendo?) e vira-se indo embora.

'-Droga...- suspirei. Ela deve ter voltado para os braços o seu parzinho.Falando nele-Vocês viram quem é o par da Lily?- perguntei, com raiva, para as amigas delas.

'-Muito bizarro, né!- comentou Marlene. Finalmente uma que me entende.

'-Eu sei!- apoiei.

'-Muito estranho...- exatamente, ele é estranho e bizarro!

'-Muito mesmo. Como ela pode preferir ele a mim! Vocês viram o jeito que ele meche no cabelo? Parece até que está com piolhos!

'-Como?- perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, incrédulas.

'-Potter, você não acha esse gesto dele familiar, não?

'-Não, porque, Marlene?

'-É igual a você, James!- disse Emelina.

Olhei para elas confuso. Como assim igual a mim? Eu não sou assim: idiota.

'-Igual a você! Lily está saindo com você, Potter!- exclamou Merlene.

'-Não, ela não está! Ela está saindo com um trasgo de quatro olhos.

Antes que elas pudessem me esculachar mais comparando minha digníssima pessoa com o indivíduo nojento que a Lily está chamando de par, Almofadinhas e Aluado se juntaram a nós. Esse último abraçando Emelina e, discretamente, lhe dando um selinho.

'-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Sirius virou-se para Marlene.- Não deveria estar com o seu _pintinho_...- puro ciúme, coitado.

Todos seguraram o riso e Marlene contorceu a cara em uma careta muito feia. Se eu fosse o Sirius não pinicava mais ela, corre risco dela explodir de raiva.

'-Mas você bem que gostaria de estar na pele desse pintinho hoje, não Sirius?- desculpe, mas eu tive que soltar essa. Eu sei que ele vai me matar daqui a pouco por isso.

Ou talvez não. Marlene arregalou os olhos corando e fazendo Sirius abrir um sorriso. È, talvez ele não me mate...

'-E quem disse que eu não posso estar no lugar dele?- respondeu enquanto enlaçava Marlene (que já estava da cor dos cabelos de Lily) pela cintura.

Antes, porém, que McKinnon pudesse respondê-lo ou chutá-lo, o que eu acho mais provável que aconteceria, Emelina a cutucou e indicou com a cabeça algo atrás de mim.

Olhei também e pude ver a minha Lily terminar de virar um copo de ponche e tentar andar, digo tentar porque ela, a cada passo, tropeçava nos próprios pés. Merlin, Lily Evans está bêbada, ou pelo menos quase isso.

Marlene fez menção de ir ao encontro dela se soltando de Sirius. Como sou um bom amigo, e não quero deixar Almofadinhas sem seu lindo 'quase par', e como eu também estou, digamos, preocupado com a Lily, me vejo no dever de ir atrás dela.

'-Não!- segurei McKinnon- Deixa que eu cuido disso.

Afastei-me do grupo para ir em direção à ruivinha, que a essa altura já ria sozinha dos próprios tropeços.

* * *

'-Não!- Potter segurou meu braço- Deixa que eu cuido disso. 

Lily provavelmente me mataria por deixar tamanha responsabilidade nas mãos de James Potter, principalmente quando essa responsabilidade é tentar impedir que ela mesma caia bêbada no chão.

Mas, como eu acredito que Potter realmente goste da minha amiga e que esse sentimento seja recíproco, eu o deixo ir.

Voltei, então, minhas atenções para os outros e pude constatar que já não tinham os outros. Emelina e Remo me deixaram sozinha com o Black. Traidores.

Er... Acho melhor eu ajudar o Potter a tomar conta da Lily.

'-Então...- começou Black enchendo dois copos de ponche e me dando um, ele realmente achava que eu seria a companhia dele no baile? Coitado!- Onde está seu par?

'-Por aí, aliás, eu estou indo me encontrar com ele agora.- disse sorrindo e esperando uma decepção da parte de Black.

Infelizmente essa decepção não aconteceu, ou pelo menos ele não a deixou aparecer. E, à medida que meu sorriso diminuía, o dele aumentava.

'-Ele deve estar me esperando.- repeti, e Black sorriu ainda mais.

Que droga, garoto. Para com isso! Se Carter estivesse aqui no momento eu juro que poderia agarrá-lo e beijá-lo na frente desse idiota aí. Bem... isso se ele não estivesse com aquela camisa amarelo-ovo...

Esse pensamento me fez perder totalmente à vontade de ir atrás dele, e de fazer ciúmes no Sirius. Quer dizer, eu não estou querendo fazer ciúmes no Sirius. Só deixá-lo com raiva... Não é mesmo?

O que importa é que eu não vou conseguir fazer ciúmes ou deixá-lo com raiva. Pelo menos não com o Carter. Maldita camisa, se pelo menos o infeliz estivesse usando verde, como o Sirius. Esse sim sabe como se vestir, olhando desse ângulo(e de qualquer outro, na verdade) ele está tão sexy.

Ah! Quem eu estou enganando! O Black **é** sexy, independente da camisa que use. Tenho certeza que ele ficaria bem até de amarelo-ovo.

'-Então, está esperando o que? Não vai atrás do pintinho?- Sirius atrapalhou meus pensamentos e eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

'-E é o que eu vou fazer.- disse determinada me virando.

Porém, não dei um passo além da onde eu estava. Fiquei ali, parada de costas para o Black.

De repente me deu uma vontade insana de virar e dizer algumas coisas para ele. Como se eu precisasse desabafar algo que estava guardado há muito tempo. A questão é, o que eu tinha para falar?

Olha, Black, eu sempre te achei muito lindo, sexy, atraente. E se lembra daquele beijo que você roubou de mim há alguns meses? Então, eu não consegui mais ficar com nenhum garoto em paz depois disso. E foi preciso eu te ver na camisa da minha cor predileta para entender isso.

CREDO! Eu não quero dizer nada disso! Marlene McKinnon, da onde você tirou tanta baboseira?

Pense. É óbvio que você conseguiu ficar com outros garotos, Carter é a prova disso. Tá, talvez Carter não seja uma prova muito coerente, mas você não ficou sem paz por causa de um beijo do Black!

Ai, meu Merlin. Eu pirei.

Virei-me novamente para Black, foi mais um reflexo, porque eu não quero falar nada para ele. Não é?

Abri a boca. O que eu estou fazendo? Alguém me segure!

'-Eu...

Eu não posso falar nada.

'-Você?- Black me encorajou com um sorriso, muito lindo, devo acrescentar.

'-Eu...- Marlene, feche a boca e vamos embora, você consegue- Eu acho que... você... poderia...-Ai, Merlin. Ele está se aproximando e sorrindo. Cala essa boca, Marlene, ainda dá tempo!- estarnolugardopintinho.

O QUE? EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! Eu não disse que eu queria Black no lugar do Carter hoje! ALQUÉM ME MATE! POR FAVOR.

Se eu tiver sorte ele não entendeu, afinal eu falei rápido.

'-Como?- o sorriso dele mostra que só se finge de desentendido, droga.

'-Er...Nada.- a essa altura eu já devo estar explodindo de vergonha. Pelo menos eu rosto está queimando como nunca. Não era para menos não é Srta. McKinnon? Você acabou de se declarar para o garoto mais mulherengo da escola. Sua idiota.

'-Você acha que eu poderia estar no lugar do pintinho?- perguntou ele.

Onde eu posso enfiar minha cara? A privada seria uma boa idéia. Ai meu Merlin, estou prestes a ser zoada por Sirius Black. Minha reputação já era.

Ele tirou sua varinha. Ele vai me azarar. Vai fazer eu gritar isso para todo mundo ouvir, quanta humilhação para uma pessoa só.

Eu dei um passo para trás e ele apontou a varinha para o próprio peito. Fechei os olhos, ele resolveu se matar, só podia. Não agüentou o fato de uma menina louca como eu ter falado que ele era um pintinho. Agora além da humilhação vou carregar a culpa pelo resto da minha vida.

Abri um olho apenas, para constatar se ele estava vivo. Sirius estava parado na minha frente, sorrindo. Arregalei os olhos quando vi que sua camisa verde tinha dado lugar a uma amarelo-ovo.

Olhei em volta, afinal eu estava com vergonha por ele estar pagando um mico desse nível. Sirius, porém, pareceu nem se importar e, sorrindo, se aproximou mais de mim. Pude então ver o quanto eu estava certa sobre o fato dele ficar sexy até com uma camisa amarelo-ovo.

Ele estava... ow... lindo.

'-Sirius, eu... – comecei sem ter o que falar.

Afinal, o que se tem a falar depois que você diz para um garoto, praticamente no final do baile, que queria ele como seu par? Eu não estou preparada para momentos assim.

Felizmente, ele me poupou desse trabalho já que grudou seus lábios no meu, me puxando para perto.

MERLIN! Eu estou sendo beijada, e de certa forma beijando, Sirius Black!

E como isso está bom...

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Bem... Não precisei postar de um cyber porque voltei antes do que esperava! só espero que vocês não tenham achado que eu demorei demais!

Aqui está o 4º capítulo. Eu particularmente acho que essa cena do Sirius/Marlene ficou um pouco, digamos, brega. Mas abafa isso...

E eu devo postar novamente domingo ou segunda feira que vem, o próximo será o último capítulo, portanto a fic acaba (que conclusão incrível a minha, não? às vezes eu me surpreendo)

Muitoooo obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz quendo entrei num cyber, abri minha caixa de e-mail e vi tdas essas coisas lindas sorrindo pra mim: )

Obrigada a **Mari-Buffy, ****Flavinha Greeneye, ****.Miss.H.Granger., ****GaBi PoTTeR**** e ****Mony MWPP**

E também a

**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black - **Eba! Que bom que vc amou! - fico mto feliz em saber isso... e aqui está o capítulo novo(nem demorei mto pra att né!), espero que tenha gostado: ) bjiinhos

**-Laura- - **nossa... fico tão feliz que vc tenha adorado a fic: ) hehe.. eu tb não gosto mto de amrelo-ovo não(vê-se, né!), mas até que o sirius ajudou um pouco à cor ficar mais agradável, não! hehe... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijoos

**Camilla Gurjao- **Bem, agora parece que a Marlene desistiu finalmente do Carter e aceitou o Sirius né: ) tadinha de vc(que não tem férias), boa sorte no vestibular então... e pensar que eu terie que passar por todo isso esse ano... ui / espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Obrigada pela review! bjiinhos

ÊÊÊ... obrigada a todos e espero que continuem lendo e comentando! o/

Beijããooo


	5. Aquele que ela escolhe o original

**Capítulo 5- Aquele que ela escolhe o original**

Meu dever é apenas tomar conta da Lily para ela não fazer nada errado. Simples, não? É... Então porque eu estou aqui, atrás de uma estátua, observando-a de longe e com **medo** de me aproximar?

O que aconteceu com James Potter que eu conheço? Ele nunca teria medo da Lily, apesar de ter motivos para isso, já que aquela garota quando fica brava cospe fogo.

Talvez seja o fato dela estar semi-bêbada. Pessoas nesse estado costumam falar o que realmente pensam, ou seja, a verdade. E, apesar dela sempre gritar no meu ouvido que me odeia, eu tenho esperanças de isso ser uma brincadeira, ou algo assim. Logo, se eu chegar perto dela agora e ouvir o que sempre ouço vai ser triste. A verdade dói, cara.

Daqui eu posso muito bem tomar conta dela sem precisar ouvir nada desagradável.

Seu grande covarde. Pare de mentir, você não está tomando conta dela. Viu Lily encher mais um ponche, virá-lo e não fez nada para impedi-la.

Tenho que engolir o medo, seja o que Merlin quiser. Eu vou lá.

Comecei a me aproximar em passos lentos, meus olhos vidrados na ruivinha. Foi quando pude vê-la tropeçar em alguma coisa no chão, dessa vez ela ia cair feio.

Corri e cheguei a tempo de segurá-la pelo braço. Mas senti que algo a segurou pelo outro lado. Levantei os olhos e **ele **estava ali.

Aaron Samuels, o idiota.

Nos encaramos por um momento. E eu garanto que se olhar matasse, ele já estaria mortinho aqui na minha frente. Só não lhe dei um soco no meio da fuça porque estava mais preocupado em segurar a **minha** Lily.

'-Lis, você está bem?- perguntamos juntos.

Quem deu permissão para esse carinha chamá-la de Lils?

Ela não respondeu e se soltou de nós dois. Parou a mais ou menos um metro da gente e nos encarou confusa.

Passei as mãos no cabelo nervoso e vi que Samuels fazia o mesmo, só que sem o mesmo charme que eu, claro.

Lily estreitou os olhos como se estivesse tentando enxergar o que estava a sua frente. Olhou para mim e em seguida para Samuels extremamente confusa. Será que ela estava enxergando bem? Não parecia estar nos reconhecendo.

Abri a boca para falar que era James Potter quem estava ali, quando ela deu um passo na direção do Samuels. Droga, ela escolheu ele.

Lily parou e voltou esse um passo. Ela ainda estava em dúvida, apesar deu internamente ter que admitir que o coerente era ela estar à procura de seu par, logo era Samuels quem ela deveria escolher.

Mas antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse fazer alguma coisa para clarear a mente de Lily ela se aproximou de mim, me envolveu pelo pescoço e... Merlin! Lily Evans **me beijou**!

Totalmente chocado com o fato eu demorei alguns segundo para entender o recado. Mas logo já a envolvia pela cintura e a beijava também.

Tudo bem que ela deveria estar pensando que eu era o Samuels, mas o que importa agora? Eu estou beijando a Lily!

Mas não por muito tempo. Logo senti uma mão me puxando e outra acertando minha boca em cheio e me fazendo, conseqüentemente, cair no chão.

* * *

Depois de longos segundos (ou até minutos, o que importa?) eu me separei de Sirius.

Ow, minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tantos pensamentos.

Primeiro eu xingo Black por ele estar usando verde, depois eu admito que ele ficaria bem mesmo se fosse amarelo-ovo, depois eu digo isso para ele, então ele transfigura sua camisa para amarelo-ovo e me beija. E eu gosto muito disso.

O que eu faço agora? Brigo com ele?

Essa hipótese desapareceu da minha mente depois que ele sorriu para mim. Eu, ainda em seus braços, também sorrio e me aproximo de seu ouvido.

'-Ainda assim eu prefiro o verde.- Peguei sua varinha e transfigurei a camisa novamente para verde.

Quer saber? Dane-se o Carter, dane-se minha inimizade infundada com o Black.

Eu quero de novo.

Aproximei-me novamente dos seus lábios, mas antes que eles pudessem se encostar eu ouvi um grito estridente vindo do meio do salão. E o pior, o grito era inconfundível. Lily.

Nos afastamos com o susto e eu pude ver James jogado no chão com a mão na boca e Aaron de punhos fechado. Lily olhava assustada para os dois.

Não precisava ser um gênio para adivinhar o que aconteceu ali.

James agora levantava e acertava Aaron no estômago. Sirius correu até eles e eu o segui.

Enquanto a situação estava tentando ser controlada, tentei chegar até Lily, já que, até onde eu me lembrava, ela estava sob o efeito do álcool. Deveria estar completamente tonta.

'- Lily!- segurei-a pelo braço. Ele me olhou realmente assustada. Soltou-se de mim e saiu correndo dali, tropeçando.

Eu pretendia segui-la se Aaron não caísse no meu caminho com o nariz sangrando. Dei um grito enquanto ele tentava se levantar. James estava do outro lado sendo segurado por Sirius e Remo, vi mais dois garotos da Lufa Lufa correrem para segurar Aaron.

Esse se soltou deles e sem olhar para a cara de ninguém saiu, os dois garotos o seguiram.

'-Pontas!- Sirius exclamava enquanto soltava Potter.- O que aconteceu?

James passou a mão pela boca que sangrava e, ignorando a pergunta de sirius e o olhar preocupado de Remo, virou-se para mim.

'-Onde está Lily?

* * *

'-Saiu pela porta correndo-respondeu Marlene. Droga foi tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia tê-la deixado me beijar.

Lily provavelmente vai me odiar o triplo do que já me odeia (e garanto que isso deve ser muito), pois eu não só me aproveitei do momento de não-sóbrio dela e a beijei, como também acabei com as chances dela com o Samuels.

Eu deveria estar pulando de felicidade por esse último ato, mas se Lily realmente gostar daquele cara (o que é muito triste para mim ter que admitir) ela vai ficar no mínimo furiosa comigo.

Mas o que eu tenho de culpa se ela estava bêbada o bastante para não saber diferenciar quem sou eu e quem é o idiota do Samuels?

Suspirei saindo em direção à porta. O mínimo que eu deveria fazer era me desculpar com ela, ou ver se ela quer repetir a dose do beijo...

Precisei do mapa do maroto para achá-la.

Só para constatar, não foi por acaso que eu estava com o mapa no bolso da minha roupa social. Mas hoje eu e o Sirius disputamos para ver quem levaria o mapa para o baile e eu ganhei já que o Sirius tinha o utilizado pela última vez num encontro da Marlene com o Carter. Era a minha vez de vigiar a Lily e seu par.

Enfim, verifiquei que Lily estava sentada num corredor no terceiro andar. Não demorou muito e já estava lá.

Como cheguei em silêncio e Lily estava com a cabeça entre as mãos de olhos fechados, ela não percebeu minha presença. Pude ficar longos minutos parado admirando-a.

Se antes eu tinha dúvida do que fazer ali (se deveria pedir-lhe desculpas ou beijá-la), agora já não tinha mais.

Ta certo que vê-la daquele jeito a idéia de beijá-la me pareceu bem tentadora. Mas eu nunca conseguiria ser desse jeito com a Lily, como se ela fosse uma dessas garotas que eu fico e semanas depois já nem lembro da existência.

Por mais que eu saiba que não tive culpa(parcialmente) nessa história eu tinha que lhe pedir desculpas.

Aproximei-me e sentei ao seu lado, sem falar nada. Para minha surpresa Lily encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. Deduzi que, por ainda estar de olhos fechados, ela não sabia quem era. Porque se soubesse, já teria me repelido.

'-James...- ouvi-a resmungar.

Ela sabe que sou eu! E não me afastou, pelo contrário, se aconchegou no meu ombro. Bom sinal, não?

'-O que aconteceu lá dentro?- me perguntou enquanto levava uma mão à cabeça, como se esta estivesse doendo, o que eu não duvido nada.

Era a minha chance de fazer o que eu tinha ido ali fazer.

'-Me desculpe, Lils.- disse.

Ela não me respondeu. Droga, agora só me falta essa, ela não me desculpar. Não quis falar mais nada com medo da resposta, estava tão bom tê-la ali pertinho de mim, não queria estragar tudo.

Afinal, as coisas não saíram tão ruins. Eu acabei beijando a Lily, mesmo ela pensando que eu era o... Epa, Lily adivinhou agora a pouco que era eu quem tinha chegado perto... porque não...

'-Lily? Como sabia que era eu quem havia chegado agora?

Ela não respondeu de novo, será que dormiu? Estava pronto para checar quando ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca.

'-Eu... Eu conheço o seu perfume de longe...- disse numa voz rouca.

OW! Eu fui aos céus e voltei, tamanha minha felicidade no momento. Eu pensei que só eu era louco de reconhecer uma pessoa, no caso a própria Lily, pelo perfume. E melhor, **ela** **me** reconhece.

'-Então... Então lá no salão, quando estava eu e o Samuels, você sabia quem era eu?

Lily abriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto e voltou a deitar-se em meu ombro com delicadeza. Sorri também e a abracei com força.

Apesar de todos dizerem que esse Aaron Samuels era igual a mim, eu sempre soube que Lily Evans escolheria James Potter, o original.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

E finalmente o último! (eu falo como se a fic tivesse sido realmente enormeee)

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E claro que, depois de fazer um final cafona para Sirius e Marlene, eu também não poderia deixar de fazer um igualmente(ou quem sabe pior) toscopara James e Lily/o/ Mas valeu! Eu até que me diverti escrevendo essa fic: )

Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam essa coisinha! Amei todas as reviews: D

Agradecimentos à **Lilys Riddle, ****Mari-Buffy, ****Flavinha Greeneye, ****Luiza Lestrange, ****Ly Black**** e ****Mony MWPP**

E também à

**LeNaHhH-** Oie! Que bom que vc achou legal o Sirius de amarelo-ovo, eu particularmente achei brega, mas fico mto feliz em saber que alguém gostou! x) Aqui está o último cap! Bjiinhos

**Leka Evanssss XD -** oiee! Sério que vc não achou brega? Ufa! Fico mto feliz em saber, pra mim ta horrível! x) e aqui está o último cap. Espero que tenha gostado! bjiinhos

obrigada mais uma vez a todos!

_**e um beijo grandão!**_

_**Mah**_


End file.
